Dodo chez Sasuke
by Keiko-626
Summary: [Fic finie][SakuraxGaara]Naruto brise le silence en proposant d’invité Temari et Gaara. Sakura qui aime Gaara va etre contente de le voir aussi longtemps mais lui avouratelle ses sentiments ?
1. L'arrivée

-Entre « » se sont les pensées des persos

-Entre parenthèse se sont des notes persos mdr

-Je met les nom suivit de se qu'ils disent pour plus de compréhension

**

* * *

**

**Dodo chez Sasuke**

Une belle après midi, Naruto était avec Sakura et Sasuke comme d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose a faire et par ce fait, le village était particulièrement calme. Sakura pensait a Gaara et se dit que c'était dommage qu'il sois retourné à Suna, sa allait lui faire bizarre maintenant qu'il était repartit. Sasuke lui rallait car il se faisait tous particulièrement chier. Naruto lui se plaignait il faisait calme comme il adorait, mais finalement il commencé a détesté ce calme continue…

Naruto : Graaaah sa commence a bien faire

Sasuke : Naruto…

Naruto : Mais quoi sa commence a bien faire ce calme, j'en ai marre !

Sakura : Pour une fois Naruto a raison, il fait trop calme pour un jour d'été. Il n'y a personne dehors pour profiter du soleil…Naruto : Graaaah mais ouvre les yeux c'est parce qu'il fait trop chauuuuuuuud, les gens sont pas assez bêtes pour se jeter dehors par une telle chaleur !

Sasuke : Naruto…pfffff

Naruto : Mais quoiiii !

Sasuke : Je rentre chez moi

Sakura : « Gaara… »

Naruto : Aaaaah mais j'ai trouvé

Sasuke : Trouvez quoi appart gueulait !

Naruto : On vas allez dormir chez toi pendant 3jours et invité Gaara, Temari et Kankuro !

Sakura : « Quelle bonne idée Naruto » Quoi ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Ben quoi, sa nous ferait pas de tors pour une fois, en plus par là même occasion on reverra Gaara, Temari et Kankuro. Sa fait un baille qu'on les a pas vu.

Sakura : « Yeah bonne idée Narutoooo » oui sa changerait un peu

Sasuke : (Bon pour une fois je vais me laisser prendre) ok

Alors ils se mirent tous en marche vers chez Sasuke, Naruto courait presque mais Sakura le suivait et c'est se qui l'étonna par rapport a un Sasuke qui prenait tous son temps. Une fois arrivé, Naruto se jeta sur le téléphone, Sasuke décida qu'il valait mieux rangé sa chambre (bah oui même Sasuke n'a pas une chambre rangés défois mdr ) et Sakura se réjouissait de revoir Gaara et poussait des cries a cette idées...

Sakura : Kyaaaaah (GENIAL)

Naruto : Euh Sakura sa va ?

Sakura : « Ah…euh…merde… » biensur Naruto dit pas de bêtises

Naruto : Je vois… enfin un peu de calme tu vois bien que je téléphone là...

Sakura : Oui biensur excuse moi…

Pendant que Sakura alla faire les courses, Naruto dit à Sasuke qu'il rangeait le bas. Sasuke avait bientôt fini après plus de 30 minutes de rangement, avait enfin bientôt fini de ranger. Enfin faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui on était dans un tiroir sans être rangée (bah oui tous le monde est pareil sur se point mdr).

Sasuke : Voilà j'ai fini « il était d'ailleurs je suis extenué »

Naruto : Tu pourrai prévenir ou faire plus de bruit quand tu descend les escaliers tu as failli me faire peur…Enfin moi aussi je viens de finir.

Sasuke : Comment sa se fait que Sakura mette autant de temps alors que le magasin est pas loin d'ici ?

Naruto : Bah tu connaît les femmes, elles mettent toujours longtemps quand elle le pieds dans un magasin « bien que dans un magasin de bouf et boisson et le reste sa parait bizarre… »

Sasuke : Si elle est pas la dans 10 min je vais la cherché

Dans le magasin, Sakura était entrain de penser à l'idée de revoir Gaara et se mettait même a danser sur elle-même et pensait toujours à Gaara cette idée ne partait pas de sa tête…

Sakura : Bon il faut plein de citronné « je vais prendre du Sprite, du Coca et de l'Ice-Tea », pour les casse-croûtes « des chips au sel, paprika et ketchup ; des chewing-gum à la fraise ; et des chiques en formes de serpent avec diverse goûts » …

Enfin, quand elle eu finit elle se pressa de rentré car sa faisait déjà un baille qu'elle était dans le magasin pour 2 sacs.

Sasuke : A quand même j'allai venir te cherché, c'est pour sa que je suis dehors t'imagine pas des choses…

Sakura : Nan t'inquiète ils sont là ? « merde j'espère que non »

Naruto : Non toujours pas il devrait être là dans 1h a peu prés

Sasuke : Naruto casse pas ma porte « merde qu'il se calme sinon je lui fait avalé des calmant »

Sakura : Sa me laisse le temps de regardé un film pour passer le temps

Naruto : Je regarderai avec toi alors

Sasuke : Je vois pas quoi faire appart sa …

Après 1h de film (imaginez vous celui que vous voulez lol), Naruto et Sakura c'était endormis. Puis Sasuke entendit tocer à la porte quand lui aussi allez s'endormir.

Sasuke : A quand même …

Gaara : Désolé pour le retard, j'arrivé pas a réveillé Temari

Temari : Oui bon, désolé pour Kankuro … il avait une mission importante et il n'a pas pu se libéré

Sasuke : Ok, pas grave. Mais faudrait réveillé Sakura et Naruto, ils se sont endormis devant le film «on les changeras pas »

Gaara sentit son cœur faire un bon quand il entendit le nom de Sakura… Mais il ne s'avait pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié, maintenant qu'il avait mieux compris se qu'est la vraie amitié grâce a Naruto juste après leur combat. Ils se mirent devant le divan, mais ils ne s'étaient même pas réveillés.

Sasuke : Bon Gaara réveille Sakura, Temari réveille Naruto. Moi je vais coupé le film et préparé a boire.

Gaara : « Et merde, il savait pas me dire de réveillé Naruto ! J'oserai jamais la toucher » Sa…Sakura …

Temari : NARUTO

Naruto : Hein ? (Imaginé Naruto quand il est devant un plat de ramen, avec de la bave qui coule de sa bouche lol) Ramen ?

Temari : Moui, c'est sa…

Gaara : (Sa main avance tremblante vers l'épaule de Sakura et finit par la secouer) Wo Sakura « bon faut bien faire semblant »

Sakura : Gaa…aara « ouf sauvez de la gène, je suis trop forte »

Naruto : (Plisse les yeux) huuum sa fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Gaara : Non …

Temari : … On vient d'arriver, Sasuke et allait chercher à boire.

Sasuke arriva alors avec les boissons et Gaara et Temari s'essayèrent sur le divan à coté de celui des 3 autres.

* * *

Bon forcément s'il n'y a pas assez de review je ne continue pas l'histoire


	2. Action ou véritée

**Chap. 2 : Action ou vérité !**

Ils s'étaient là, ils se regardaient pas, ne se disaient rien. Et tous particulièrement Gaara et Sakura qui baissait la tête perdu dans leurs pensées. Naruto, toujours aussi impatient de commencé la soirée, décida de brisé le silence en ouvrant sa canette, en la faisant bien ''scratchée''. Et les autres avaient juste levée la tête vers Naruto, il fit un énorme…

Naruto : HAAA « Héhé quelle intelligence je fait »

Sasuke : Naruto, n'essaie pas de te faire remarqué…

Naruto : Faut bien, vous ressemblez à des zombies !

Sakura : On devrait faire action ou vérité, histoire de brisée le silence. Et puis défois c'est marrant…

Temari : Bonne idée Sakura !

Sasuke : Oui

Gaara : Oui …

Naruto : Excellente idée Sakura (Affiche un grand sourire)

Sasuke : On devrait allez dans ma chambre, on aurait plus facile

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à Sasuke, et Naruto ne pus s'empêché de faire le curieux et regardait dans un tiroir…

Naruto : « Le cachottier… il n'est pas si rangueur qu'on pense »

Sasuke : Voilà !

Naruto : Je commence (avec un grand sourire), bon … Temari : action ou vérité ?

Temari : Bah … Vérité

Naruto : Héhé, es-tu contente de dormir chez Sasuke ?

Temari : « Question idiote, avec son héhé j'ai cru qu'il allais me parlé de Shikamaru » Bien sûr. Moi, Gaara : action ou vérité ?

Sasuke : Action

Temari : Vas prendre une brosse et coiffe Sakura, elle une de c'est tignasse…

Sakura : Dit tous de suite que je me suis pas coiffait !

Gaara se leva et alla chercher une brosse dans la salle de bain. Un miroir au dessus de l'évier, il regarda dans ses yeux émeraude. Se demander pourquoi tous d'un coup il déprimé en se regardant… Pourtant il était plus heureux qu'avant depuis que Naruto l'avait aidé. Enfin pour pas faire de bêtise, il prit vite la brosse et retourna vite près des autres.

Temari : A quand même, allez allez (avec un grand sourire)

Gaara se mit derrière Sakura, la coiffa, asseyant de ne pas faire de grimace ou sourire. Pendant que Sakura foudroyait Temari depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait une tignasse, elle rageait comme pas possible… Une fois que Temari lui avait dit stop (après plus de 10min sous l'énervement de Gaara et Sakura, mais faut dire que sa aurait était moins gênant s'il aurait été seul).

Gaara : Naruto, action ou vérité ?

Naruto : Enfin (grand sourire), action

Gaara (qui cherche une action et qui voit Sasuke qui fait le pervers sur Sakura pour se changer les idées …) : Vas frappé Sasuke pour moi !

Naruto : Mais c'est …

Gaara : TOUT DE SUITE

Naruto fit l'action en mettant un poing dans l'estomac de Sasuke qui s'énerva sur Naruto en lui rendant son poing.

Naruto : Et t'énerve pas sur moi c'était l'action de Gaara

Sasuke : Sa c'est vrai …

Gaara : M'approche pas …

Les filles s'entend une bagarre sur le point d'éclater pour un poing, décidèrent de s'en mêlé. Tous se calmèrent assez vite mais l'atmosphère resta tendue chez les garçons. Et leur soirée tomba à l'eau, même le repas…

Sakura : On vas faire a manger Temari et moi

Sasuke : Je vais le faire !

Temari : Mais

Sasuke : J'AI DIT !

Temari et Sakura : Ok ok

Plus tard le dîner prêt, Sakura et Temari se demandèrent pourquoi Sasuke voulait tellement faire le repas. Jusqu'à se que …

Naruto : EEEET MAIS RAMEN SONT FROID

Gaara : Les miens sont mega salées…

Temari s'étonna du manque de sérieux de la part de Sasuke qui d'habitude était pas dans se genre là.

Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir la suite, héhé


	3. Secret dévoilé à une personne

'Tit avertissement : je change d'écriture. Maintenant en _italique_ se sont les pensait et les paroles en normal. Sinon les 2 sont entre « ». Voila bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 2 : Fin de la soirée**

En effet, Sasuke avait bien fait expret de ''raté'' les plats de Naruto et de Gaara.

« J'suis pas dupe » Dit Naruto « C'est toi Sasuke !!» Dit-il en le pointant ironiquement avec son doigt.

« T'as une preuve au moins ? » Dit il l'air de rien.

Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais s'il le voulait Naruto pouvait être intelligent. Non qu'il ne l'était pas, mais défois on se le demandait avant qu'il ne mûrisse.

« _Il me croit si idiot que sa ?! Franchement je suis pas débile, je vais lui claquer son bec_. » Se Dit-il « D'abord tu m'en veut toujours parce que j'ai fait se que Gaara m'a demandé au jeu de tantôt, et en plus piégé MES ramens, qui t'ont rien fait, c'est lâche ! »

« D'abord des ramens c'est fait pour être manger et non pour être choyer. Puis quand bien même sa aurais été moi, t'aurais quoi ? » Dit-il ironiquement.

Naruto réfléchi un moment, sa servait a rien de faire une nouvelle bagarre : les filles l'auraient empêcher. Donc :

« _Autant agir en bon Naruto que je suis…_ »

Il prit le bol a Sasuke et se grouilla de mangeait tous, se qui fut fait en 1seconde. Dès qu'il reposa le bol, il regarda Sasuke qui faisait un air de mi dégoûté mi fâché. Ce qui fit :

« T'es vraiment un porc ! J'ai jamais vu sa… »

« DE QUOI !!!! » Répondit le porc en question.

« Tien t'es un porc scientifique en plus, c'est sensé faire groin groin. »

« C'est parce que je suis pas un porc imbécile »

« Me traite pas d'imbécile imbécile »

Les filles ne dirent rien pendant cette dispute qui était de plus en plus stupide, le seul garçon qui était silencieux s'était Gaara. Qui admiré cette scène débile, mais qui bizarrement encourageait Naruto. Normal, faut dire aussi que c'est Sasuke qui a trafiqué leur plat, c'est normal qui l'encourage à la bonne santé des ramens chéri de Naruto. Gaara se leva et dit :

« Je vais me laver »

« Tien a propos de sa » Dit Sasuke « Se soir on vas se faire un jacuzzi » Finit il avec un doigt en l'air comme un prof.

« Hé fait pas ton malin hé… » Dit Naruto qui fut ignoré.

« T'as un jacuzzi Sasuke ?! » Dirent les filles avec des yeux pétillants.

« Mais bien sur » Dit il avec un grand sourire « Allez mettre votre maillot je vais y faire couler l'eau »

Sakura s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval : se qui lui valut bien 15min, elle voulait être sur qu'elle soit bien faites. Temari avait fait ses cheveux comme d'habitude mais elle l'avait refaite, donc sa a aussi prit 15min. Gaara, qui est un garçon et a donc les cheveux court, n'a prit qu'une minute. Dès que Gaara été sortie, Naruto avait foncé a l'intérieur de la salle de bain. On voyait qu'il était pressait d'allez dans le jacuzzi. Une fois tous descendu, Sasuke alla mettre a son tour son maillot.

« M'attendez pas, allez y déjà » Dit Sasuke suivit d'un gros plongeon de Naruto. « SANS ENVOYEZ L'EAU EN DEHORS NARUTO »

« Aie aie » Se plein Naruto en se massant le crâne.

« Crétin c'est pas une piscine de 2mètre de profondeur »

« J'AVAIS REMARQUE FIGURE TOI »

Sans attendre la suite, Sasuke alla mettre son maillot et descendit 30seconde plus tard. Sasuke mit un pied dans le jacuzzi … puis le 2eme quand un plouf se fit entendre…

« Naruto arrête un peu » Dit Sakura.

« Mais naaaa il n'a rien eu appart un petit croche pied » Répondit il.

Quand Sasuke se releva, il se mit derrière Naruto avec une de c'est envie de lui mettre la tête dans l'eau, que sa réaction fut immédiate.

« TU VEUT M'ETOUFFER » Cria Naruto.

« Ouai comme j'aurai la paix et un squatteur en moins chez moi ! »

« ARRETER ! Cette fois il fera calme, je veux me détendre moi je vous signale » Ordonna Gaara.

« T'as entendu sa Sasuke ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Oui j'ai entendu » Lui répondit il

« Il vas finir sous l'eau lui » Dit Naruto avec un clin d'œil a Sasuke.

Naruto et Sasuke sautèrent sur Gaara et lui mirent la tête sous l'eau, quand il en ressortit se fut sous une Sakura rougissante à la vue d'un Gaara tous dégoulinant. Gaara oublia sont air de sérieux pour se venger sur les 2 autres qui lui avait mis la tête sous l'eau, se qui devint un jeu entre les 3 garçons. Sur se temps là, sa parlait du côté des filles :

« Dit Sakura, c'est qui que tu regarde depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Temari.

« Personne en particulier »

« Aaaah mais c'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes la tu vois… » La taquina-t-elle.

« Et même si sa aurai été le cas, t'aurais fait quoi ? »

« Sa aurait été un secret entre amie » Dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je te le dirai plus tard quand on sera seul… »

« Ok »

Les filles parlaient, les garçons s'amusaient… la fin de journée passe normalement. C'était l'heure d'allez dormir. Quand ils urent tous mis leur pyjama, Sakura demanda a Sasuke :

« Sasuke dit moi, les filles et les garçons dorment dans des chambre différente ou non ? »

« En fait tous le monde dors dans une chambre différente… Je tiens quand même a mes heures de sommeille, comme tous le monde» Lui répondit il. « Mais sinon vous pouvez toujours dormir dans la même chambre ou faire la fiesta, sa me regarde pas »

« HE MOI JE DORS JE VOUS PREVIEN » hurla Naruto.

« Moi je dors avec Sakura, n'est ce pas Sakuraaaa » Dit Temari

« Mais bien sur, t'inquiète … » Lui répondit elle.

« Je dors seul aussi moi »Fini Gaara

Sur les dernières paroles de Gaara tout le monde alla dormir. 11h du soir, les garçons dormaient déjà depuis longtemps mais sa parlait dans la chambre des filles. De tous et de rien, quand :

« Au fait pour tantôt dans le jacuzzi, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est qui que tu regardé ? »

« Tu me tuerai si je te le disais… »

« Ah se point là ? »

« J'en suis sur » dit Sakura affirmative.

Temari se demanda pourquoi elle devrait avoir des envies meurtrières sur Sakura si elle disait qui elle aime. A moins que se soit son frère ?

« Ah…Mouai…Nan quant même pas… »

« De quoi ? Tu parles de quoi là ? »

« Je parlai toute seule…C'est Gaara ? »

« Baaah »

« Faut croire… Depuis quand ?»

« Depuis longtemps pourquoi ?

« Comment est ce arrivé ? »

« _Elle pose bien beaucoup de question_ » se dit elle « Comment pourrait-je le savoir je l'ai remarqué comme sa… »

« Et… » Comment sa Temari

« T'arrête un peu d'être curieuse comme sa » Dit elle gentiment et en riant.

« Sa va j'arrête» Ria aussi Temari.

Voyant que l'autre n'avait plus rien a dire, Sakura commença :

«Bonne nuit Temari »

« Bonne nuit Sakura »

Termina Temari… C'est dernière parole dit aussitôt que le sommeil allait les prendre d'une minute a l'autre… Et la nuit commença.

* * *

Voila le troisième chapitre pour les 'tit lecteur de ma fic. 


	4. À la plage

Voila excusez moi pour la longue attende de se chapitre mais il y avait les bilans de noël…

Je sais je sais : je pouvais poster avant mais j'ai fait ma fainéante comme d'habitude en fait…

Sinon merci pour les reviews (parce que s'il y en aurait pas, sa me donnerait pas envie de la continuer cette fic lol)

**

* * *

**

**Dodo chez Sasuke**

Chap. 4 :

Il était 10h du matin et les oiseaux chantaient déjà dehors, Sakura se réveilla et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine elle vit Gaara assis entrain de manger ses céréales.

« Bonjour Gaara, déjà réveiller ?» Dit Sakura

« Tu oublie que je ne peux pas dormir »

« A oui désolé… »

« Y a pas de mal »

Arrivé devant le frigo pour prendre le lait, Sakura remarqua qu'elle venait de parler à Gaara. Elle, qui d'habitude rougissait à la vue de celui-ci, venait de lui parler sans rougir. Comment sa se faisait ? Peut-être que c'est parce que là, vue qu'ils dorment tous chez Sasuke, elle était devenue habituer a le voir. Et lui, il ne rougissait jamais en la voyant… C'est sûrement parce qu'il arrivait a cacher ses émotions, se qui ne serait pas étonnant de lui : il ne montre pas souvent se qu'il ressent.

Sakura entama son petit déjeuner une fois celui-ci fait et 5 minutes plus tard, Temari descendis. Quand elle aussi arriva dans la cuisine elle dit :

« Bonjour ici, bonne appétit »

« Merci » dirent en cœur Sakura et Gaara.

Temari se dirigea vers le frigo et se permit de dire :

« Pas très causant ici… »

« C'est comme sa depuis que je me suis levé » Dit Sakura

Temari vit tout de suite que aucun ne voulait parler le matin. Elle se souvint du secret que lui avait dit Sakura hier soir, si sa continuer comme sa elle allait devenir folle. Elle s'assit à côté de Sakura et commença a manger ses céréales. Cinq minutes plus tard, arriva cette fois si Sasuke. Une fois que celui-ci aussi soit arrivé à la cuisine, il dit :

« Salut »

« Salut » Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Sasuke s'assit à côté Gaara, ils se regardèrent l'un après l'autre, celui qui avait finit allez s'habiller a tour de rôles,… puis vain 11h. Ils se regardèrent en bas des escaliers :

« Qui vas réveiller Naruto ? » Demanda Sakura

« Il se réveille rarement sans attaquer quelqu'un, il ne ferait que dormir si on le laisserait faire… » Lui répondit Sasuke.

« Je pense que sa devrait être soit Sakura soit Sasuke : vous le connaissez mieux, je veux pas me retrouver étrangler par un coussin… » Dit Temari

« D'accord avec ma sœur » Conclut Gaara.

Ils montèrent tous les 4 dans la chambre à Naruto, Temari et Gaara restèrent devant de la porte. Sakura entra la 1ere, Naruto était étendu sur tout le lit et ronflait. Sakura, dans sa nature douce, secoua doucement Naruto qui ne se laissa pas faire. Puis elle le secoua plus fort, Naruto hurla des paroles qui furent incompréhensibles. Sakura, dont les oreilles étaient toujours en état de choc, sortit de la chambre de Naruto.

« Je te préviens demain se n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe » Dit-elle.

Sasuke entra a son tour, se préparant au pire. N'y allant pas par 4 chemins, il se mit a califourchon sur Naruto, le prit par le col et commença a le secouer. En dehors de la chambre il y avait des commentaires :

« Très doux se Sasuke… » Commenta Temari.

« Je confirme » Termina Sakura.

Naruto se défendait en dormant, mais finit tout de même par se réveiller et hurla :

« MAIS SA VA PAS POURQUOI TU ME REVEILLE !!!!! »

« Il est 11h10 et tous le monde est réveillé depuis plus de 30min !»

« Ah… OH NON J'AI LOUPE MON EMISSION … OU EST MON REVEIL ?! »

Naruto regarda sa chambre et vit le malheureux réveil, qui n'avait rien demandé, écraser contre le mur. Il se retourna vers Sasuke les yeux en larmes :

« Mon émission… »

« Tans pis pour elle »

« Personne ne la enregistrer ? »

« Qui aurait pensé a enregistrer ''comment dragée comme un pro ?'' ?»

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

« Il regarde se genre d'émission Naruto ? » Demanda Temari

« Malheureusement … Mais il n'a jamais eu du talent et n'en aura jamais» Lui répondit Sasuke

« Parce que t'en a peut-être ? » Dit Naruto de derrière la porte

Ils descendirent tous les 4 en bas et s'assirent dans le salon attendant Naruto. Quand celui-ci fut descendu, Il s'assit près d'eux. Tout le monde se regardait, sans rien dire. Et se fut encore

Naruto qui brisa le silence :

« Dite euh… On attend quoi là au fait ? »

« Le père noël Naruto… » Lança Sasuke.

« En fait vous nous avez invité mais s'en rien savoir de se que nous ferons de la journée ? » Demanda Temari.

« Arf…En effet… »Dit Sasuke

« Mais le plus important c'est que vous soyez là, sa nous rend heureux »Termina Sakura

« Attendez 2 secondes » Dit Gaara

Tout le monde le regarda, il se leva et alla dehors. Quand il rentra, il dit :

« Il fait chaud…La plage ? »

« Oh oui » Dirent les filles

« Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée » Commenta Naruto en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Mais pour le transport ? » Finit-il.

« T'inquiète la plage n'est pas si loin que sa, on peut y allez a pied » Lui répondit Sasuke.

Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respective, firent leur sac et descendirent. Une fois que tout le monde se trouvait en bas, ils se mirent en route vers la plage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand ils y furent arrivés, tout le monde regardait le paysage. La mer était magnifiquement bleue, le sable était chaud et il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel. Les filles se pressèrent de mettre leurs affaires à côtés des parasols qui était posé par terre (bah ouai les mecs ont portés des parasols lol) pour se mettre dans l'eau (elles avaient enlevé leurs vetement et avaient mis un maillot en dessous) qui était a une température idéale. A peine dans l'eau elles faisait déjà causettes pendant que les garçons se demandaient de quoi elles parlaient mais ils préféraient s'occupé de tous installés.

« Dit Sakura tu compte faire quoi pour Gaara ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, je lui ferai bien comprendre un jour ou l'autre »

« Ils ne reste que deux jour avant que l'on retourne, on est venu que pour trois jour. Tu devrais profiter que nous dormons chez Sasuke avec vous pour lui faire comprendre »

« Déjà plus que deux jours, tu peux me dire se qu'on a fait les autres jours s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur : quand on est arrivé sa ne comptait pas comme un jour puisque on est venu au soir, on a jouait a action ou vérité, en priment pour Naruto et Gaara un plat de ramen mal fait, et le jacuzzi avant d'allez dormir »

« A oui c'est vrai… »

« T'avais déjà oubliait ? »

« Certaine petite chose oui »

« Et ben … »

Pour une fois les garçons s'entendaient bien, ils semblaient de bonne humeur autant l'un que l'autre. Ils faisaient leur coin pendant que les filles parlaient dans l'eau, tout le monde avait un sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils eurent fini de le faire, Naruto avait déjà une idée de passe temps et le dit pendant que les filles venaient près d'eux pour l'écouter :

« HE ECOUTEZ MOI TOUS, j'ai une idée de jeu ! »

« Et c'est quoi ton idée Naruto ?» Dit Temari

« Hehe….Beach volley ! »

« Et ouai » Répondit Sakura

« Pas bête » répondit aussi Gaara

« Mais » Commença Sasuke « On est 5 donc il n'y aura pas des équipes égales, il faut donc un arbitre »

« Sa devrait être l'un de vous sinon il n'y aura qu'une fille dans le jeu » Protesta Sakura

« On va en discutez attendez un peu, vous verrez bien » Lui répondit Naruto

« Ok » Dire les filles en cœur

Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres des filles pour se mettre en cercle et discuter de ceux qui joueront contre Sakura et Temari, et celui qui fera l'arbitre.

« En tous cas si sa vous dérange pas, j'aimerais jouer car là j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler » Dit Naruto en serrant les poings pour montrer qu'il était déjà prêt

« Je lance trop fort pour Sakura et ma sœur, je préfère faire l'arbitre » Dit Gaara

« Ok si tu veut moi et Sasuke nous jouerons ensemble, pour se genre de chose nous formons une bonne équipe » Dit Naruto entrain de serrait Sasuke

« Ouai ouai » Dit celui-ci carrément étouffer

Par contre les filles rien qu'à voir Naruto serrait Sasuke, avait compris bien compris qu'elle devrait joué contre eux deux :

« T'as vu on va se battre contre Naruto et Sasuke » Dit Temari

« Bah ils forment une bonne équipe pour se genre de jeux mais si l'un rate, alors là il y a systématiquement une dispute »

« Sa te dérange pas que Gaara ne joue pas ? »

« Non pourquoi ? C'est mieux comme sa je pense… »

« Ralala ma pauvre Sakura »

« Ils viennent »

« Bon voila moi et Naruto on joue et Gaara a décidait d'être l'arbitre » Leur dit Sasuke

« La première équipe qui a 15points a gagné » Dit Naruto

« Ok » Dirent les filles

Sakura lança la balle, elle atterrit sur la tête à Naruto qui s'était déjà endormi…

« T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN BON A RIEN NARUTO » Lui cria Sasuke

« N'AVIEZ QU'À ME DIRE QU'ON AVAIT COMMENCER »

« Un point pour les filles » Dit Gaara au joueur

« QUOIIII ! » Dit Naruto « Sa va pas se passer comme sa …» Dit-il en lançant la balle

Naruto avait lancé la balle haut et loin. Temari avait faillie l'avoir mais elle lui était passée quelques centimètres plus haut.

« Faute : hors terrain. Point pour les filles » Dit l'arbitre

« QUOIIII ? » Cria le blondinet

« Il est a 15m des filles : c'est hors terrain … »

« C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! »

« Naruto, Gaara a raison ! On vas joué et gagné à la loyale »

Plus tard quand le match fut fini, les filles avaient gagnée 15-10. Ils étaient entrain de boire un coup dans leur bouteille que Sasuke proposa de rentré (eh oui 18h y serait temps de rentré xd) en disant qu'il restait quand même le chemin a faire, se qui était vrai.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long pour le gros retard xd

Pour une fois je vous demanderai de ne pas hésiter a dire se qui cloche, se qui est mauvais (dans l'écriture par exemple), … Pour m'aidez a avancez dans mes fics :) ( et oui 14ans faut savoir progresser xd)


	5. Révélation

Désolé pour la longue attente, j'avais…comment dire…une fuite d'inspiration snif. Mais maintenant ça va, j'ai trouvé comment finir l'histoire .

Donc merci à vous, d'avoir patienter pendant (si) longtemps. Voilà le cinquième , et dernier, chapitre !

* * *

**Dodo chez Sasuke**

Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura se sentaient fatigué. Tellement, qu'elle en titubait de temps en temps. Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil, sûrement un coud de pompe. Quoi que la veille, elle avait quand même bavardé avec Temari jusque bien tard.

« Sakura, tu te sens bien ? » Elle regarda là où la voix venait, c'était Naruto qui s'inquiétait pour elle. « Oui Naruto, juste un coup de pompe… » Lui répondit-elle en baillant.

« Je pense qu'on a un peu trop parlé hier soir » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère qui se demanda pourquoi elle lui faisait un clin d'œil. Sakura rigola un petit coup, juste par timidité par ce qu'elle venait de dire, bien qu'il lui sembla que Gaara n'avait_ toujours_ pas compris. Manque de bol, c'est à ce moment qu'elle trébucha sur un gros caillou.

« Sa va ? » Lui demanda Sasuke. « Juste un caillou » Lui répondit-elle hâtivement en grommelant que de toute façon le caillou n'avait pas à être sur son chemin.

Elle se releva et vit que Gaara venait vers elle, pour lui dire quelque chose pensa-t-elle. Mais une fois en face d'elle, il se retourna et s'agenouilla. « Monte si tu veux » Lui dit-il tout simplement. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle monta, laissant un Naruto pleurnichant mentalement que se ne soit pas sur lui qu'elle soit montée.

Temari fier de son coup, les laissa un peu derrière et partit en avant avec Sasuke et Naruto. En effet, c'était elle qui avait donné un coup de pied dans la pierre pour qu'elle aille sur le chemin de Sakura. Elle s'étonnait toute seule défois, même si là, c'était Sakura qui s'était tout pris en pleine figure.

●♣●♣●♣●

_A l'avant_

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose… » Dit Sasuke.

« Me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? » Lui répondit Temari.

« Je devrais ? »

« Laisse tomber…Tu le verra bien tôt ou tard, et si ça continue comme c'est partie, se sera bientôt ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

●♣●♣●♣●

_A l'arrière_

« T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de me porter ? » Demanda Sakura.

« Non vraiment pas, et en plus t'es pas si lourde que ça… » Lui répondit Gaara.

« Dit, que ferais-tu, si tu apprenais qu'une fille t'aime bien ? »

« Sa dépend… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Sa dépend de quoi ? »

« Tout dépend de la fille… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

« Faut qu'elle sois sympas et mignonne… »

De ça, elle s'en doutait. Quel garçon ne veut pas d'une fille sympas et mignonne ? Même s'il y a des cas. Mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir si elle, elle lui plaisait.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Comme ça, par curiosité… »

Il continuait d'avancer, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour Sakura. Elle lui posait des questions stupide, elle pouvait lui dire franchement qu'elle l'aimait, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui en vouloir de l'aimait, chacun avait ses sentiments envers son entourage. Amitié, amour, jalousie, protection, … Elle l'aimait. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. C'est son cœur qui a choisi pour elle.

« Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup… » Finit-elle par dire.

« Moi aussi… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Même plus, je…je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi… »

« Tu pourrais dire autre chose non ?... »

C'est vrai, qu'attendait-il pour dire autre chose ? Elle avait sûrement gardé ça en elle pendant longtemps. Et lui égoïste qu'il est, il lui répété juste _''Moi aussi''._ Elle lui a bien dit _''Je t'aime''_, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas ? On peut dire moi aussi à n'importe quoi, tandis que je t'aime c'est plus intime. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et c'est rouge comme une pivoine qu'il avoua :

« Moi aussi…Je t'aime »

Voilà, c'était dis. Il ne sait pas si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle le gardait en elle, mais lui c'était le cas. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille, maintenant qu'il le savait. Tout irait pour le mieux.

●♣●♣●♣●

_A l'avant_

Temari qui regardait derrière du coin de l'œil, vit toute la scène. Elle savait qu'à présent ils étaient ensemble. Elle était si contente pour son petit frère, et aussi pour Sakura évidemment.

« Et voilà ! C'est fait » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient rien répondu mais la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. « Ils sortent enfin ensemble ! » Leur dit-elle

« Quoi ! Ma Sakura à moi ?! Je comprend pourquoi elle a jamais voulu sortir avec moi… » Dit-il tristement.

« Tant mieux pour elle » Dit Sasuke

●♣●♣●♣●

Le reste de la journée fut calme, tout le monde vaguait à ses occupations, que se soit seul ou en groupe. La journée fut la même chose. Finalement l'heure du couché arriva vite, Sakura avait voulu dormir avec Gaara. Elle voulait lui posait une question seul à seul, les autres l'apprendront le lendemain s'il était d'accord.

« Dit Gaara, ça te dérange si… »

●♣●♣●♣●

Le lendemain, c'était déjà pour Gaara et Temari, l'heure de rentré chez eux. Ils se disaient au revoir devant chez Sasuke, et Sakura s'avança vers Naruto et Sasuke.

« J'en ai parlé avec lui hier soir, je vais allez avec eux ! »

« Mais Sakura… » Lui dit Naruto

« Ne t'inquiète pas, que peut-il m'arriver ? »

Et c'est à ses mots, qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, avec Sakura.

* * *

Fin pourrit mais je suis pas douée pour les fins. Donc voilà ceux qui voulaient la suite, vous m'avez envie de l'écrire ce dernier chapitre. Moi qui faisait encore ma _''trop occupé pour écrire même quand je sais pas quoi faire''_, vous m'aviez convaincue. J'étais même prête a ne pas la finir cette fic, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un petit chapitre…ridicule. 

Bref voilà la fin d'une fic qui m'est apparut sous un coup de tête.


End file.
